


runnin' down a dream

by helplesslynerdy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/pseuds/helplesslynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TenToo and Rose's first trip on their new TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	runnin' down a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyricalprose (fairylights)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylights/gifts).



The queue for the frozen lemonade stand is longer than he had anticipated. He bounces on the balls of his feet, looking towards the amphitheater where Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers are playing.

It was their first trip in the baby TARDIS. Just a little skip across the pond for the first go-round, no time-traveling. Stepping into the new TARDIS after three years had been an emotional experience, to say the least. Especially watching how this new one had so bonded to her immediately, glowing wherever she touched. The interior looked much the same as it had whilst he was in this body, just instead of the yellow and green glow, it was more of a soft pink. Nothing to do with the TARDIS preferring her. Nope, no, nuh-uh. Just because she was able to coax it into a perfectly smooth landing, was, well- beginner’s luck!

Drinks in hand, he crests the hill where she should be standing on the lawn. A slight breeze blows past, keeping the smoke of, ahem, various plants native to Earth from creating a contact buzz. His eyes scan over the crowd until he sees her.

She is dancing to the song, her blonde waves swaying against her face. He grins as he nears, listening to her sing along to “American Girl,” in her cockney. In the light of her beaming smile, the years fade away. The little lines that had started forming around her beloved face, each little groove of time’s scythe smoothing with a contentment that he hadn’t seen in…well. Longer than he wanted to admit to even himself.

And when she finally sees him, her smile shifts. The nigh-laughing beam softens. An acknowledgement, a claiming. Hello. She nudges his shoulder with hers as she sips her cherry lemonade, sticking out her tongue after she finds it sufficiently red. She giggles as his is a bright blue from his raspberry lemonade. Her cheeks redden as he intones that purple is a much better color, and no, he doesn’t mean he wants a taste of her drink. Teasingly kissing (barely) the corner of his mouth, she playfully swats his arm before turning back to the concert.

Her energy seems to fade with the sun. As it gets darker, he spreads out his long coat (the baby ship must like him a bit), and they lay back on their elbows, listening. She finally lays back completely, eyes closed, hair fanning out about her head. His own eyes close as “Free Fallin’” starts. A little too close to home. He knew he wasn’t good enough for this precious girl, but he couldn’t help himself. Hadn’t stopped falling. 

His eyes open to see her braced above him, her hair a curtain around his face. She gives him an Eskimo kiss before her lips gently brush over his and are just as quickly gone. He chases after her, saying that he should have kissed her in the applegrass. She shrugs, agreeing that the smoke and beer smell doesn’t really compare, before a wide grin spreads across her face. She begins singing along with, “I Won’t Back Down.” Leaning her head against his shoulder, she whispers that the song always reminded her of him. He’s glad that she can’t see the sheen in his eyes. 

He kisses her hair, and pulls her back against his front. Their fingers lace together of their own accord.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own _Doctor Who_ or its brilliant characters.


End file.
